Love love Uchiha
by Aleeyana
Summary: "Tout à fait. Ce sont vos aînés que vous allez marier ensemble, Hinata Hyûga et Itachi Uchiha. Mais attention, c'est un contrat particulier, les mariés porteront à la fois le nom de leur clan et le nom du clan de leur conjoint et non qu'un seul. Ainsi vous deviendrez le clan Uchiha-Hyûga."  AU, non Uchiha massacre, OOCness, Minato alive. ItaHina NaruSaku NejiTen...
1. Le commencement

Cela fait un bout de temps que je pense à mettre une fiction en ligne, alors bon, je me lance. Ceci est ma première fiction sur Naruto alors je vous demanderai d'être aimable si possible. Le couple principal sera : Itachi x Hinata. C'est un couple que j'adore et dont je raffole. Et je sais bien que ma fiction ne fera que pâle figure comparée à toutes les fictions ItaHina en anglais sur le net mais bon.. La fiction commence avec un Rated T mais évoluera vers une fiction rated M avec un langage adulte et cru – donc âmes sensibles s'abstenir.

Alors juste pour que vous ne soyez pas trop perdus, dans cette fiction qui est AU, le massacre des Uchiha n'a pas eu lieu, mes personnages seront un peu OOC, surtout Hinata et Sasuke. Minato Namikaze n'est pas mort lors de l'attaque de Kyûbi et Tsunade ainsi que son apprentie Shizune n'ont jamais quitté Konoha. Mais bon je vais tout faire pour bien expliquer les choses.

Disclaimer: Bien sûr, je ne possède rien, juste mes idées. Je ne fais pas de profit grâce à cette histoire.

Beta'd: **Hyria**. Merci infiniment, sans toi, mes chapitres seraient bourrés de fautes et d'erreurs de syntaxe.

* * *

Chapitre 1 : Le commencement.

Le silence régnait dans la demeure des Hyûga, et pour cause, la petite Hinata venait juste de se faire enlever par des ninjas du village caché de Kumo. Tout le monde était sur pied de guerre, cela faisait des heures et des heures qu'ils la cherchaient sans trouver une seule trace d'elle. L'hokage, qui était un très proche ami des Hyûga, avait mis son équipe d'Anbu la plus performante sur le coup, une équipe spécialisée dans la traque, dirigée par Tsume, la chef du clan Inuzuka. Mais malgré cela, toujours aucune piste n'avait été trouvée. Mais personne ne perdait espoir, l'héritière devait être trouvée à tout prix, et cela les Hyûga le savaient. Personne ne devait mettre la main sur les secrets du Byakugan et qui plus est, personne ne devait mettre la main sur l'héritière. Si quelque chose venait à lui arriver, rien de bon ne serait à prévoir. C'est pour cela que la recherche d'Hinata continuait sans faiblir, la branche principale aussi bien que la branche parallèle, continuaient de chercher, unies, sans montrer le moindre signe de fatigue.

Installé derrière son bureau, Hiashi voyait rouge. Les yeux fermés, adossé contre sa chaise, il se demandait comme il avait pu laisser tout ceci arriver. Comment un étranger extérieur au clan a pu entrer dans leur demeure et kidnapper sa fille sous son nez sans que personne ne se rende compte ?

Il était énervé contre lui-même, et sa main crispée sur le bureau en disait long sur sa colère, même s'il ne laissait rien paraître. Car au lieu de renforcer la garde autour de sa fille, il avait préféré la renforcer autour de sa femme qui était enceinte d'une deuxième fille. Il pensait que la menace serait interne et non externe. Quelle grosse erreur. Tous les Hyûga respectaient Hitomi, la femme d'Hiashi, elle était tellement simple d'esprit et pleine de vie, personne ne pouvait la détester. Il faut dire que depuis le début, elle avait toujours tout fait pour réunir les deux branches des Hyûga, et elle y était presque arrivée. Surtout depuis qu'elle savait que son deuxième enfant était une fille. Elle avait prévu de la marier avec l'enfant de son beau-frère, Neji, afin qu'une bonne fois pour toutes, les Hyûga ne fassent plus qu'un. Mais bien sûr, avec de telles idées, que certains qualifieraient d'utopiques, d'impossibles, d'inimaginables, Hitomi n'était pas vraiment appréciée des anciens. Et c'est pour cela qu'Hiashi avait renforcé sa protection, pour éviter tout fâcheux événements.

Et malheureusement cette décision s'était retournée contre lui car aujourd'hui sa fille avait disparu sans laisser aucune trace. Impossible de la retrouver, rien. Le néant. Certes, sa fille était un prodige, savoir lire et écrire à 5 ans tout en ayant maîtrisé les bases du Hakke, la technique des Hyûga relevait de l'impossible. Et pourtant, Hinata l'avait fait. Tous les matins quand elle se levait, après avoir fini de déjeuner dans la salle à manger avec sa famille, elle allait dans la salle d'entraînement et elle pratiquait jusqu'à l'épuisement. Et ceci à longueur de journée. Le seul jour où on ne la retrouvait pas couverte de sueur dû à ses séances intensives était le samedi, car elle passait toute sa journée à apprendre la politique et tout ce qu'elle devait savoir. Comment se comporter, comment réagir, mais surtout comment gérer des situations en tant que chef de clan. Parce que oui, Hinata était l'héritière, bientôt, c'est elle qui allait reprendre les rênes du clan, et il fallait qu'elle soit prête, et cela Hinata le savait très bien. Hiashi sourit, en se rappelant comment sa fille avait l'habitude d'être timide et réservée étant enfant. Il se rappelait très bien de ce jour où tout à changé pour elle ainsi que de sa vision des choses.

Flash Back:

Hinata était assise dans l'herbe, en train de regarder les fleurs, un sourire collé sur le visage. Elle était heureuse. Le ciel était bleu, il y avait un grand soleil, oui tout pour rendre heureuse une petite fille de 4 ans. Elle se leva et se mit à courir après un papillon pour l'attraper quand elle en vit passer un magnifique devant elle.

« Mama, mama! Regarde le jolie papillon. Il est trop joli, regarde maman ! »

Hitomi sourit en regardant sa fille courir après le papillon en rigolant. Elle était heureuse de voir sa fille aussi joyeuse et souriante. Voir sa fille si pleine de vie réchauffa le cœur d'Hitomi qui continua de regarder sa fille s'amuser. Elle tourna la tête pour regarder son mari Hiashi rentrer et s'installer à côté d'elle.

« Tu sais que si elle continue ainsi, les anciens vont vouloir lui imposer le sceau. »

Elle baissa légèrement les yeux puis re-déposa son regard sur sa fille, qui sautillait toujours aussi heureuse mais cette fois, parce qu'elle avait trouvé une chenille sur une fleur.

« Oui je sais, répondit-elle d'une voix lasse. Je sais ce qu'ils vont lui faire et je trouve cela injuste! Elle n'a que 4 ans. Ils ne peuvent pas demander à ce qu'elle maîtrise déjà son Byakugan, c'est stupide! »

« Mais c'est comme ça. Neji a déjà maîtrisé ses yeux et en ce moment même il s'entraîne pour maîtriser le Hakke. »

Hitomi soupira, visiblement énervée, mais garda tout de même son sourire. Elle appela Hinata et lui demanda de venir. Elle s'approcha timidement de sa mère en voyant que son père était là. Elle avait toujours était timide quand son père était présent. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais elle avait l'impression qu'il la regardait avec des yeux.. Comme s'il attendait quelque chose d'elle. Mais elle ne savait pas quoi. Arrivée devant sa mère, elle baissa la tête, les yeux rivés sur le sol en jouant avec ses index.

« Ano.. Tu voulais me parler okaa-san? »

Sa mère la regarda et lui fit un sourire pour la mettre à l'aise.

« Oui ma belle, maman va te dire quelque chose et tu dois vraiment m'écouter d'accord? »

En voyant Hinata hocher la tête positivement, elle continua. « Tu sais, il a des gens vraiment méchants qui n'hésiteront pas à te faire du mal si tu ne deviens pas assez forte pour les faire taire. Alors promet moi, que tu vas faire de ton mieux pour leur montrer que tu es digne d'être l'héritière ! Que tu es digne d'être notre fille à ton père et à moi. Je veux que tu deviennes forte, aussi puissante que possible pour que tu puisses aider ta maman à réaliser son rêve. »

Hinata avait relevé les yeux pour regarder sa maman, elle était intriguée par sa demande. Et pourtant, c'était sa maman qui s'était toujours opposée à ce que son père commence son entraînement. Alors pourquoi maintenant ? Pourquoi voulait-elle qu'Hinata devienne aussi puissante que possible? Et puis qui étaient ces personnes qui lui voulaient du mal?

« Ano.. Okaa-san? J..Je.. Quel est-ce rêve que tu veux réaliser? » Hinata sentit le regard de son père fixé sur elle et elle s'empourpra. Les joues toutes rouges, elle baissa les yeux pour regarder ses pieds.

« Mon ange, le rêve de ta maman et de rendre cette famille heureuse. Tu veux m'aider à réaliser ce rêve? »

Hinata secoua énergiquement la tête positivement en regardant sa maman, les yeux remplis d'étoiles. Si elle voulait aider sa maman à rendre sa famille heureuse? Oh que oui, définitivement oui!

« Alors ma fille tu dois faire ce que je te dis. Demain tu commenceras ton entraînement avec ton papa. Il sera dur avec toi, oui, mais tu dois faire de ton mieux, te donner à fond, parce que c'est pour m'aider à rendre cette famille heureuse d'accord? Et pour la rendre heureuse, il faut que toi, Hinata, tu deviennes forte et puissante. Compris? »

« H-Hai! »

Fin du flash back.

Depuis ce jour, Hinata se donnait à fond dans tout ce qu'elle entreprenait. Sa timidité et ses bégaiements ? Envolés ! Elle était devenue la parfaite petite héritière que tout le monde voulait. Et heureusement que sa mère était là pour passer tous ses dimanches avec elle. Afin qu'Hinata se sente aimée et puisse quand même exprimer son bonheur, en privé, en jardinant avec sa maman. Hiashi allait continuer à ressasser le passé quand deux coup se firent entendre à sa porte.

« Entrez » dit-il d'une voix dure montrant par là son autorité. Étant le leader de son clan, il ne devait pas montre qu'il était touché par les événements. Et son visage neutre ne laissait – heureusement – passer aucun de ses sentiments.

La porte s'ouvrit pour laisser entrer le frère d'Hiashi, Hizashi qui se dirigea vers lui d'un pas léger, Byakugan activé. Son frère n'était pas parti chercher Hinata, il était plutôt resté dans la demeure des Hyuga avec quelques membres de la branche secondaire pour monter la garde, au cas où des gens, en voulant profiter de l'état d'alerte des Hyûga essayeraient de s'introduire dans leur demeure.

« Hiashi-sama » dit-il le souffle légèrement court. « Hinata-sama a été retrouvée à la frontière du pays du feu. Les coupables ont été menés à Inochi Yamanaka et ensuite ils seront envoyés à Ibiki pour avoir des preuves sur l'implication de Kumo et éviter par la suite une guerre ou des répercussions. C'est regrettable à dire mais nous devons remercier les Uchiha pour leur.. Leur remarquable travail. Si je peux me permettre, c'est grâce à eux si Hinata-sama a pu être retrouvée vivante et sans la moindre égratignure. »

Il termina sa phrase avec un sourire crispé, féliciter les Uchiha pour leur travail lui avait demandé beaucoup de mal, et il n'admettrait jamais, au grand jamais avoir dit ça à qui que ce soit d'autre. Les yeux rivés sur son frère jumeau, il attendit sa réaction. Et celle-ci ne ce fit pas tarder.

« Hm, très bien, je leur ferai des remerciements publics même si cela me dérange au plus haut point. Espérons qu'après ça l'histoire sera close.. N'oublions pas que nous avons nous aussi rendu par le passé des services aux Uchiha malgré tout.. »

Hizashi le salua en s'inclinant respectueusement puis avant de partir, l'informa que le Hokage souhaitait le voir demain à la première heure dans son bureau.

Hiashi soupira puis se leva et après être allé rendre visite à sa fille qui dormait déjà à poings fermés, il alla rejoindre sa femme dans la chambre commune et s'endormit à ses côtés.

Le lendemain dans le bureau du Hokage.

La tension était palpable dans le bureau du Yondaime avec les deux leaders des plus prestigieux et puissants clans qui se lançaient des regards noirs, essayant de comprendre pourquoi ils avaient été convoqués au même moment. Après une discussion sur le sauvetage de l'héritière du clan Hyûga, Fugaku avait demandé une compensation, même après les excuses officielles d'Hiashi. Fugaku était assis à côté de son fils aîné, sa plus grande fierté, le prodige du clan Uchiha, Itachi. Il était calme et silencieux, mais son regard calculateur en disait long. Il savait que quelque chose allait se passer. On ne convoquait pas les deux chefs de clan qui ne se supportent pas juste pour discuter de la pluie et du beau temps. Itachi regarda son père puis riva son regard sur le Hokage, attendant la suite.

« Fugaku, commença Minato. J'ai pris en considération ce dont tu m'as fait part lors de notre dernier entretien et j'en suis venu à trouver un compromis qui pourrait aussi bien arranger le village que vos deux clans. Et cela pourrait, en autre, être vu comme une compensation généreuse du clan Hyûga. Bien sûr, cela risque d'être difficile à mettre en place mais sur du long terme, cet arrangement pourrait nous aider à maintenir la puissance militaire de notre village et à apaiser les tensions entre vos deux clans. »

Les deux leaders le regardaient sans vraiment comprendre où il voulait en venir. Ils attendaient la suite sans vraiment prendre la parole. Leurs regards se croisaient de temps en temps, essayant de se cerner, de comprendre ce qu'il y avait dans la tête de l'autre.

« C'est pourquoi , reprit-il, je pense qu'il serait dans l'intérêt de tous, si vous décidiez d'unir vos deux clans. »

Minato fit une pause, il regarda ses deux amis en face de lui, les deux chefs de clan les plus respectés. Il savait qu'il venait de lâcher une bombe dans la nature, et que s'il ne s'expliquait pas tout de suite, son idée risquait d'être mal vue par ces deux là.

« Cela ne peut être que pour le meilleur, reprit-il. Alors je vous demande de prendre le temps d'y réfléchir et de me donner une réponse par la suite. »

« Et en quoi cela peut-il être bénéfique au clan Uchiha, Hokage-sama ? » Demanda Fugaku sceptique. Tout ça ne lui disait rien de bon. S'allier avec les Hyûga? Et puis quoi encore ? Il comprenait le proverbe "_Garde tes amis p__rès__ de toi, et tes ennemis encore plus __près_" Mais de là à s'allier avec eux... Hum, il fallait que les Uchiha gagnent quelque chose de tout ça, sinon jamais il n'accepterait cela.

« Cela sera bénéfique à chacun de vos clans car vous gagnerez en puissance. Aussi bien en puissance militaire, qu'en puissance politique. Les Uchiha ne seront plus exclus par le village et regagneront leur gloire du passé. Ainsi, les Uchiha ne se sentiront plus menacés et cela vous permettra d'amener la paix entre vos deux clans. »

Minato soupira.

« Hiashi, Fugaku, je vous demande juste d'y réfléchir et de me donner une réponse. C'est la seule solution que j'ai réussi à trouver pour le moment, et si cela venait à être un échec... Je ne sais pas quelle autre mesure drastique je devrais prendre pour calmer la menace que ton clan génère Fugaku. »

Hiashi, qui était resté silencieux tout le long de cette échange, cogitait en pensant simplement aux meilleurs intérêts pour les Hyûga, et cette offre était une offre en or. Comment gagner en puissance, en politique, en renommé et en prestige facilement ? En unissant deux clans déjà puissants ensemble, pardi !

« Cette idée me semble convenable, dit-il. Mais qui allons nous marier ? Parce que pour unir nos clans il faut bien passer par le mariage je présume. Si nous passons par une autre démarche, cela risque d'être plus difficile et plus long ».

« Tout à fait. Ce sont vos aînés que vous allez marier ensemble, Hinata Hyûga et Itachi Uchiha. Mais attention, c'est un contrat particulier, les mariés porteront à la fois le nom de leur clan et le nom du clan de leur conjoint et non qu'un seul. Ainsi vous deviendrez le clan Uchiha-Hyûga. »

Hiashi tourna son regard vers le fils aîné de Fugaku, un petit sourire satisfait collé au visage. Le petit Itachi serait un véritable trésor pour son clan et le fait de s'unir pourrait être extrêmement bénéfique à son clan.

« C'est d'accord pour moi, néanmoins, je demande à ce que le jeune Uchiha soit entraîné par deux membres du clan Hyûga tout comme ma fille sera entraînée, si Fugaku-san le souhaite, par deux membres du clan Uchiha. Car si dans le futur ils doivent devenir les leaders du futur clan Uchiha-Hyûga, je veux qu'ils sachent comment gérer politiquement les affaires de ces deux clans sans avoir de problèmes. »

« Soit, répondit le Hokage en tournant son regard vers Fugaku. Et la décision du clan Uchiha ? »

Fugaku mit du temps à répondre, comme s'il pesait le pour et le contre. Son regard se posa un moment sur son fils, le regardant intensément. Mais après un long moment, il répondit en regardant le Hokage.

« C'est d'accord pour moi mais, comme Hiashi-san a posé ses conditions, je souhaite moi aussi imposer les miennes. Je souhaite donc, que lors des conseils, notre vote compte pour deux pour le clan Uchiha-Hyûga et non pour un, après l'union de nos clans. »

Le Yondaime hocha la tête.

« Soit. Sachez que ce contrat est valable et sera appliqué à compter de ce jour mais, le mariage n'aura lieu que lorsque Hinata aura atteint la majorité des ninjas, c'est-à-dire, quand elle sera officiellement genin du village caché de la feuille. »

« Hai Hokage-sama, répondirent les deux leaders à l'unisson. »

Il se levèrent pour quitter la pièce et Itachi, qui avait comprit sur quoi la conversation portait, lança un regard vers Hiashi, qui lui avait un visage impassible. Mais son regard toujours aussi calculateur laissait penser qu'il réfléchissait à cette situation. Il voulait avoir une femme de caractère, forte et puissante comme Anko-san ou Yugao-san. Une femme qui pourrait lui donner beaucoup d'enfants et qui ne pourrait pas être remise en question sur ses compétences ninja. Qui serait assez puissante pour se protéger et pour protéger leur future famille. Il n'avait pas encore rencontré Hinata-san, mais il espérait vraiment que celle-ci répondait à ses critères de la femme plus ou moins idéale.

Les deux leaders se séparèrent après une poignée de main afin de pouvoir expliquer à leur clan les décisions prisent dans le bureau du Hokage.

Après avoir pris le temps de discuter avec leur clan, de réfléchir à tout ce que cela pourrait apporter à chacun, ils en étaient arrivés à organiser une soirée chez les Hyûga afin de permettre aux leaders de discuter affaire et politique à propos de cette nouvelle alliance.

Après avoir fini de manger, les anciens, aussi bien des Uchiha que des Hyûga, s'isolèrent dans une pièce avec les leaders des deux clans, pour parler de leur futur en tant que clan « Uchiha-Hyûga ».

Hinata était installée à côté de sa maman, vêtue d'un kimono bleu avec des fleurs beiges un peu partout. La tête haute, elle se leva quand elle vit Mikoto rentrer dans la salle et l'appeler. Hinata s'approcha d'elle, en marchant d'un pas distingué, comme elle l'avait appris dans ses leçons avec son père. Neji était derrière elle et il ne la lâchait pas d'une semelle, il prenait son rôle de protecteur très à cœur.

Une fois arriver devant elle, Hinata baissa la tête respectueusement devant celle-ci, pour montrer qu'elle avait du respect pour ses aînés.

« Bonjour Uchiha-san, venez-vous juste d'arriver? Parce que je ne vous ai pas vue lors du repas. »

« Appelle moi Mikoto, chérie, ou alors Okaa-san. On va bientôt former une seule et même famille alors tu peux laisser de côté les "Uchiha-san". Mais oui tu as raison, je viens juste d'arriver avec Itachi. »

Mikoto lui fit un sourire qui se voulait rassurant. Elle était extrêmement heureuse d'avoir une fille dans la famille, et plus de ça, Hinata était très mignonne et elle s'imaginait déjà aller faire les boutiques et passer des après midi avec sa belle-fille.

« Très bien Mikoto-san. Hinata lui fit un sourit puis se tourna vers Itachi et se baissa également tout aussi respectueusement, pour le saluer. « Itachi-san, quel plaisir de vous voir. »

Elle ponctua sa phrase d'un sourire. Hinata savait très bien ce qu'allait devenir Itachi pour elle dans les années qui allaient suivre. Sa mère lui avait bien expliqué. Et pour aider sa maman à réaliser son rêve, pour rendre sa famille heureuse, elle devait absolument bien s'entendre avec Itachi-san.

« Hinata-chan. » Itachi inclina légèrement la tête pour la saluer avant de la relever et de la regarder dans les yeux.

Mikoto s'éclipsa discrètement et alla s'installer à côté d'Hitomi, elle était tellement heureuse. Elle entreprit de discuter avec elle de leur futur en tant qu'une seule et même famille et de la façon dont elles allaient devoir construire une plus grande demeure. Elle était déjà excitée à l'idée de faire la décoration de leur nouvelle maison avec Hitomi. Elle parlait activement avec celle-ci, laissait les deux tourtereaux ensemble pour qu'ils apprennent à mieux se connaître.

Itachi pris la main d'Hinata et l'entraîna avec lui vers la sortie. Quand Neji voulut les suivre, Itachi lui fit signe de la main pour lui faire comprendre qu'il fallait qu'il reste à sa place.

Une fois dehors, il l'entraîna vers un parc pas très loin, où il y avait une balançoire et des jeux pour les enfants. Hinata s'installa sur un banc tandis qu'Itachi resta debout devant elle.

…

…

..

« Je sais que la situation est assez compliquée, et que l'on est jeune mais, c'est pour le bien de nos clans alors, je te demanderai de faire de ton mieux. »

« Ne te fais pas de soucis Itachi-san. Si cet arrangement permet de rendre mon clan heureux, alors je ferai de mon mieux en dépassant mes limites. »

Itachi la regarda intensivement, essayant de comprendre comment une petite fille de presque 6 ans pouvais être aussi calme face à une situation pareille. Il finit par s'installer à côté d'elle sur le banc. Il leva sa tête et contempla le ciel bleu foncé ainsi que la lune ronde qui illuminait tout Konoha.

* * *

C'est un chapitre assez court mais assez long pour vous donner un avis. Je vous laisse le soin de m'envoyer vos premières impressions par commentaire ou par message privé. Je répondrai.

On se revoit bientôt avec la suite.

Bisous les amis,

Alee.


	2. Adaptation

Bonjour ou bonsoir, je suis de retour avec un nouveau chapitre! Merci à tout ceux qui m'ont laissée leurs avis via commentaires, Mp ou encore ceux qui ont follow ma fiction. Cela me fait énormément plaisir!

Je vous laisse vous régaler avec ce chapitre.

Alors juste pour que vous ne soyez pas trop perdus, dans cette fiction qui est AU, le massacre des Uchiha n'a pas eu lieu, mes personnages seront un peu OOC, surtout Hinata et Sasuke. Minato Namikaze n'est pas mort lors de l'attaque de Kyûbi et Tsunade ainsi que son apprentie Shizune n'ont jamais quitté Konoha. Mais bon je vais tout faire pour bien expliquer les choses.

Disclaimer: Bien sûr, je ne possède rien, juste mes idées. Je ne fais pas de profit grâce à cette histoire.

Beta'd: **Hyria**. Merci infiniment, sans toi, mes chapitres seraient bourrés de fautes et d'erreurs de syntaxe.

* * *

Chapitre 2.

Quelques mois avaient passé depuis la publication officielle de leurs fiançailles et cette information avait permis à beaucoup de personne de s'exprimer librement sur ce sujet. Beaucoup étaient contre cette décision. Et pour cause, l'homme le plus beau, le plus l'intelligent et surtout l'héritier du clan Uchiha n'était plus sur le marché. Beaucoup de filles ne s'étaient pas encore remises de cette nouvelle atroce! La plupart d'entre elles étaient même parties en dépression! Ce fût vraiment un choc total.

Le plus heureux dans cette histoire était Itachi, car mine de rien, son fan club attitré le laissait tranquille. Plus de filles collantes qui le suivaient partout où il allait. Plus de lettres anonymes puant le parfum et surtout bourrées de cœurs et de couleur remplissant sa boite à lettre. Non, il était libre! Enfin, libéré de ces filles pots de colle en tout cas.

Les relations entre leurs deux clans n'avaient pas vraiment évolué. Et cela ne choquait personne, car passé du statut de ennemi à ''Famille'' était vraiment quelque chose de difficile pour eux. L'histoire veut que les Hyûga et les Uchiha se détestent, alors pourquoi vouloir changer cela?

Hinata sortit de ses songes quand on frappa à sa porte brusquement. Elle aurait presque sursauté, si son éducation lui avait permis cela. Elle se racla la gorge, pour ne pas que sa voix ne la trahisse.

« Entrez! »

« Hinata-sama, désolé de vous brusquer mais, nous allons être en retard pour votre première journée à l'académie si vous ne vous dépêchez pas. »

Hinata leva les yeux vers Yumi, une jeune Uchiha aux cheveux noir ébène assortis à ses yeux. Elle avait un léger sourire collé sur son visage magnifique comme du cristal tandis qu'elle regardait Hinata.

Cette dernière mit sa veste bleu marine puis alla à son bureau et prit un élastique pour attacher ses cheveux en queue de cheval. Certes, ses cheveux courts ne donnaient pas un très joli effet attaché, mais Hinata avait entreprit de les laisser pousser. Pourquoi? Hmm sans raison particulière, son but n'était pas de plaire comme les autres filles de son âge qu'elle pouvait croiser quand elle sortait. Non, elle se les laissait pousser juste pour montrer qu'elle évoluait, qu'elle avait mûri et surtout, pour montrer que c'était une nouvelle Hinata, sûre d'elle et qui ferait tout pour être une excellente Kunoichi, une superbe chef de clan et surtout, une bonne mère de famille.

Après avoir fini de s'attacher les cheveux, elle sortit de la pièce la tête haute, ses yeux ne se baissant jamais quand elle croisait quelqu'un dans les couloirs, mais tout de même, elle baissait la tête poliment pour les saluer et entamait parfois la conversation avec l'un d'entre eux.

Yumi à ses côtés, elle arriva dans le hall d'entrée, baissa la tête poliment pour saluer Itachi et Sasuke qui étaient présents.

« Itachi-Kun, Sasuke-Kun, quel plaisir de vous voir. Désolé pour l'attente que j'ai du vous imposer en prenant mon temps. » Elle ponctua sa phrase d'un sourire puis tourna les yeux vers Neji qui était également présent. Elle lui fit un signe de tête puis avança vers la porte d'entrée.

« Prête pour ton premier jour à l'académie? » Demanda Sasuke.

De tous, c'était lui qui s'était le plus adapté à cette nouvelle situation, à cette nouvelle famille, à ce nouveau clan. Il était heureux de voir sa famille s'agrandir, de voir de nouvelles personnes apparaître dans son entourage. Et surtout, il aimait beaucoup Hinata, il la trouvait parfaite pour son nii-san, quoiqu'un peu trop jeune. Mais bon, il n'était pas trop à cheval sur les détails.

« Non pas vraiment. Je sais que cela peut paraître louche, mais être dans la classe de personnes plus grandes que moi est assez intimidant. » Un rire nerveux lui échappa.

« Maa, ne t'en fais pas pour ça, être un prodige n'est pas donné à tout le monde » Ria Sasuke.

« Aussi. Mais je suis légèrement soulagée parce que je sais que tu seras avec moi. »

Pendant qu'elle avançait dans la rue aux côtés d'Itachi, elle remarqua les regards que les villageois lui lançaient. Pour beaucoup c'était de la jalousie, pour d'autres de l'envie ou encore de l'admiration. Hinata ne fit pas attention à tout cela et continua d'avancer la tête haute, tout en parlant avec ses amis et ''son fiancé ».

En pleine conversation silencieuse avec Itachi, elle ne remarquait pas toutes les filles qui criaient et couraient derrière Sasuke en espérant attirer son attention. Celui-ci soupira, lassé, mais fît comme à son habitude Il les ignora.

« Hinata-chan ! Hinata-chan ! » Ino et Sakura accoururent vers elle avec un sourire hypocrite collé sur le visage.

En les voyant arriver, Sasuke s'éclipsa du groupe et se dirigea seul vers l'académie qui n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres d'eux. Yumi le suivit de près, ne voulant pas avoir à faire à groupie numéro une et groupie numéro deux.

« Tu nous as manqué Hinata-chan, tu peux pas savoir à quel point. » déclara Ino.

Hinata les regarda puis leur fît un petit sourire. Elle savait très bien que si elles restaient avec elle c'était juste pour pouvoir s'approcher de leur ''Sasuke-Kun'', et pourtant, cela ne la dérangeait pas. Elle faisait comme si elle ne savait pas, sans pour autant devenir très proche avec les deux filles. Elle ne voulait pas se mettre à dos l'héritière du clan Yamanaka et la fille de Tsumoka Haruno, un membre du conseil des villageois. Se faire utiliser, elle en avait l'habitude, mais elle savait également utiliser les autres à des fins politiques. Et entretenir des bonnes relations avec les futurs chefs des grands clans de Konoha en faisait parti.

Itachi déposa sa main sur l'épaule d'Hinata. Quand celle-ci leva les yeux vers lui, il s'éclipsa. Leur relation avait du mal à évoluer. Durant ces derniers mois, ils avaient essayé de passer le plus de temps possible ensemble, mais comment changer des habitudes qui s'étaient installées dans leur vie quotidienne? Certes, ils s'étaient rapprochés au point de pouvoir se toucher physiquement, comme mettre une main sur l'épaule de l'autre. Ils s'étaient même habitués à la présence de l'autre à leur côté mais, tout ceci était nouveau pour eux.

« Comment allez-vous les filles? Je suis désolée mais je dois me dépêcher, je n'ai pas envie d'être en retard pour mon premier jour. »

Elle ne leur laissa pas le temps de répliquer qu'elle s'en alla en direction de l'académie. Les deux filles la regardèrent s'éloigner avec des yeux remplis d'envie. Elles n'avaient pas encore l'âge pour aller à l'académie et trouvait cela totalement injuste! Pourquoi n'avaient-elles pas le droit d'être dans la même classe que Sasuke-Kun?! Et pourquoi Hinata y avait droit?! Bon c'est vrai qu'elle ne constituait pas vraiment une menace vu qu'elle était fiancée à Itachi-san mais, tout de même!

Une fois arrivée en classe, elle remarqua que tout le monde était déjà installé, c'était la dernière. Elle ne se fit pas prier et alla s'asseoir au deuxième rang, aux côtés de Neji-nii qui lui avait gardé une place. Elle tourna la tête et vit Sasuke installé à côté d'une brunette avec des couettes assez bizarres sur sa tête. Une fois les présentations faites, elle sut que la fille en question se nommait Tenten.

Le cours se déroula en douceur, leur sensei Tenshiro était quelqu'un de gentil et d'extrêmement patient. Il leur expliqua le fonctionnement de la classe et surtout comment allaient se dérouler les trois années qu'ils s'apprêtaient à passer avec lui.

Lors de la pause, elle sortit et se dirigea vers une table et s'assit sur une chaise. Sasuke-Kun à ses côtés, elle regarda les autres élèves jouer ou encore parler sans vraiment y prêter une grande attention.

« Hinata-chan! »

Elle tourna légèrement la tête et vit Tenten venir vers elle.

« Je sais que l'on ne se connaît pas mais on est dans la même classe alors soyons amies? » Elle ponctua sa phrase d'un grand sourire duquel on pouvait voir toutes ses dents blanches. Hinata lui rendit son sourire, enfin pas vraiment un sourire vu que ses lèvres n'avaient pas bougé d'un centimètre mais ce fût un sourire à la Hyûga. Invisible.

« Bien sûr Tenten-san. Autant avoir des relations amicales car nous allons être ensemble pour les trois années à venir. »

La journée se déroula en douceur, Hinata, malgré ses airs froids et pour une première impression distante, avait réussi à se forger un cercle d'amis plus ou moins grand. Composé de Neji, Sasuke, Tenten et Lee.

Une fois arrivée chez elle, elle entra dans sa chambre pour se changer afin de pouvoir aller dans la salle d'entraînement, pratiquer un nouveau jutsu que son père lui avait montrée la veille. Itachi n'était pas venu la chercher à la sortie de l'académie, Sasuke lui avait dit que son nii-san était parti en mission. Elle avait caché sa déception à ce moment-là, car le matin même, il ne l'avait pas prévenue qu'il serait absent ce soir.

Une fois en tenue, elle se dirigea vers sa destination, quand elle entendit quelqu'un courir derrière elle. Elle se retourna et arqua légèrement un sourcil en voyant Tomiko, un membre féminin de la branche parallèle, se diriger vers elle.

« Hinata-sama, je sais que normalement vous avez votre entraînement à cette heure-ci mais comme vous le savez, la demeure est en travaux. »

« Comment ça ? J'ai bien précisé à tout le monde que j'allais utiliser la salle enfin, je ne pense pas qu'ils aient déjà démoli la salle d'entraînement non ? »

Tomiko se racla la gorge, visiblement mal à l'aise.

« Oui, enfin non... Hmm, ce que je veux dire c'est que toute l'aile droite de la demeure a été ''rasée''. Je suis même surprise que vous n'ayez rien remarqué quand vous êtes rentrée, Hinata-sama. »

Elle soupira, se donnant une gifle mentalement. Non, bien sûr qu'elle n'avait pas fait attention à se qu'il se passait autour d'elle, bien sûr qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué qu'une grosse partie de sa maison avait été démolie. Elle était trop occupée à se demander pourquoi Itachi ne lui avait pas dit qu'il partait en mission et qu'il ne viendrait pas la chercher à la sortie de l'académie.

« Non je n'avais rien remarqué... Merci d'être venue me prévenir, je vais en profiter pour aller voir Neji-nii et ensuite j'irai à ma leçon chez les Uchiha. Si otou-sama me cherche, dis lui où je suis. »

Après lancé un dernier regard à Tomiko, elle tourna les talons et se dirigea vers la chambre à Neji. Elle frappa, mais personne ne répondit. Elle attendit quelques secondes puis partit en soupirant d'agacement. '_Pourquoi est-ce que tout ceux que je souhaite voir aujourd'hui on__t__ d'autre chose à faire que de passer du temps avec moi?!' _

Elle ouvra la porte de chambre, arrêtant ses pensées puériles puis se changea une nouvelle fois et partit en direction de la demeure des Uchiha.

Une fois sur place, elle remarqua qu'une partie de la maison des Uchiha avait été démolie comme la sienne. Elle ne s'attarda pas sur la question, se disant que cela devait être à cause de la nouvelle demeure ''Uchiha-Hyûga'' qui était en construction pas très loin de la villa du Hokage. En entrant chez Itachi, elle salua les gardes qui étaient postés à l'entrée en baissant légèrement la tête. Une fois qu'elle ouvrit la porte, elle retira ses chaussures et alla dans la cuisine, là où elle était sûre d'y trouver Mikoto.

« Mikoto Okaa-sama. » Hinata s'approcha d'elle, lui déposa un baiser sur la joue puis s'installa sur une chaise.

« Hina-chan! Quel plaisir de te voir. Je vais enfin pouvoir profiter de toi. » Mikoto lui fit un sourire puis déposa devant elle une assiette d'Onigiri.

« Tiens ma chérie, prends des forces, tu en auras besoin pour la séance que Fugaku t'a réservée »

Hinata se servit et mangea tout en entretenant la discussion avec Mikoto. Elle la complimenta sur ses onigiri qui étaient très copieux et très bons, puis parla de choses banales comme de sa première journée à l'académie ou encore de sa ''relation'' avec Itachi. Elle passa plus d'une heure avec elle, puis partit en direction du dojo pour son entraînement '' à la Uchiha''.

Fugaku et Sasuke l'attendaient dans la pièce, parlant à voix basse. Quand elle rentra dans le dojo, ils coupèrent leur conversation et Fugaku se tourna vers elle.

« Bonjour Hinata-san, tu es en avance aujourd'hui. »

Hinata s'installa à côté de Sasuke et leva les yeux vers son ''Sensei'' du jour.

« Hai, la salle d'entraînement des Hyûga a été démolie aujourd'hui, du coup je n'ai pas pu pratiquer les nouveaux jutsus que père m'a enseignée. Du coup je suis venue directement. »

Fugaku hocha la tête, lui faisant signe qu'il comprenait la situation. « Hn, je vais te faire travailler deux fois plus, ça compensera. »

Elle ne rechigna pas, et ne fit aucun commentaire. Elle se contenta de regarder son visage non-expressif.

« Allez, vous allez combattre et je veux voir tout ce que je vous ai appris, tout est autorisé. Hinata-san, je veux voir ce nouveau style de combat sur lequel on travaille. Ne me décevez pas. »

Hinata se leva rapidement et se mit en position pendant que Fukagu quittait la zone. Elle activa son Byakugan sans même avoir recours à des sceaux. Elle mit ses deux mains devant elle comme la position de combat de son clan, mais la seule différence était la position de ses jambes. Elles étaient placées comme le style des Uchiha, sa jambe droite était placée devant elle, légèrement pliée, et sa jambe gauche était placée vers l'arrière, tendue. Son buste était penché vers l'avant, elle semblait prête à bondir comme un tigre sur sa proie. Elle regarda Sasuke avec ses yeux calculateurs, attendant un seul mouvement de sa part pour sauter et commencer son attaque. Elle le vit former des sceaux avec ses mains, il préparait un jutsu. Il ne voulait pas commencer avec du taijutsu? Soit, va pour le Ninjutsu alors. Rapidement, elle forma des sceaux avec ses mains, et sauta dans les airs quand elle vit Sasuke porter ses mains vers sa bouche.

_**« Katon - Gōkakyū no jutsu! »**_ _(__Katon - Technique de la boule de feu suprême)_

Hinata vit une énorme boule de feu se diriger vers elle. Elle termina ses sceaux puis cria :

**« **_**Suiton – Takitsubo!» **__(Suiton - Le Bassin de la Cascade)_

Une gigantesque étendue d'eau se dirigea vers Sasuke pour contrer sa boule de feu. L'eau éteignit la flamme et Hinata était déjà en train de faire les sceaux de son deuxième justu.

**« **_**Doton - Kekkai Dorōdōmu**_**! » **_(Doton - La geôle de terre) _

Un énorme dôme de terre se forma autour de Sasuke. Ce dernier essaya de contrer cette attaque en sautant dans les airs, mais il ne fût pas assez rapide et le dôme l'emprisonna. Il essaya de se libérer avec des attaques Katon mais cela ne fonctionnait. La spécificité de la technique d'Hinata lui empêchait de s'échapper. Le dôme en question était parcouru par un flot continuel de chakra qui permettait aux parois de se régénérer toutes seules quand elles subissaient des dommages avec les attaques de Sasuke. Et en plus de cela, son jutsu avait pour effet supplémentaire d'absorber le chakra de Sasuke pour le transférer à l'auteur de cette technique. Hinata souria légèrement, elle savait qu'elle venait de remporter la partie Ninjustu. Sasuke ne connaissait pas encore bien sa technique Raiton que son Fugaku-san lui avait enseigné, du coup, face à la technique d'Hinata, il n'était pas à la hauteur pour contre-attaquer.

Hinata tourna la tête vers Fugaku-san et baissa la tête respectueusement pour lui faire comprendre que le match était fini, du moins d'après elle. Celui-ci la regarda intensément puis tourna son regard vers son fils cadet. Il ne fit aucun commentaire, il se contenta de le regarder dans les yeux, lui faisant passer un message '_'Tu ne t'es pas assez entraîné, voilà pourquoi tu as perdu.''_ Hinata s'approcha de son dôme de terre qui était toujours en place puis, d'un geste brusque, elle le frappa pour le briser et libérer Sasuke.

« Bien, ce fût très instructif. Maintenant je veux que vous me montriez à quelle point vous maîtrisez les techniques que je vous ai données à apprendre. Sasuke, tu commences. »

Le ton ferme de Fugaku ne laissait place à aucune forme de contestation. Et malgré le fait que Sasuke était fatigué dû à sa perte de chakra lors de son combat contre Hinata, il se mit tout de même en position et commença les sceaux de sa technique.

**« **_**Katon - Karyū Endan**_** ! » (**_Katon - L'embrasement du dragon de feu)_

Un puissant jet de flammes apparut quand Sasuke porta ses mains vers sa bouche et souffla tout l'air présent dans sa bouche. Le jet de flamme prit brièvement la forme d'un dragon puis se dissipa. Il ne perdit pas de temps, il glissa sa main dans sa poche à shuriken et enchaîna avec sa deuxième technique qui était elle aussi, une technique de feu.

**« **_**Katon - Hōsenka Tsumabeni »**_**Katon - **_(Griffe rouge de la balsamine)_

Sasuke envoya un grand nombre de shurikens qu'il avait enflammé en crachant du feu. Fugaku le regarda attentivement, et si on regardait de près, on pouvait remarquer que sa lèvre supérieure s'était relevée en un sourire. Pas n'importe quel sourire, un qui se voulait fier. Parce que oui, il était fier de son fils, un prodige comme son frère, enfin presque comme Itachi. Sasuke baissa la tête respectueusement.

« Bien, mais pour la prochaine fois, je veux que tu sois capable de faire ces mêmes techniques mais avec une seule main lorsque tu fais tes sceaux. Et travaille-moi le rouleau Raiton que je t'ai donné la semaine dernière! Je veux que tu maîtrises cette technique! » Il se tourna, et sortit de la pièce, lançant un « Hinata, je t'attends à la librairie du clan. » sans même leur adresser un regard.

Trois heures plus tard, Hinata sortit de chez les Uchiha, plus fatiguée que jamais, la tête lourde. Elle venait de passer trois heures à parler de l'histoire de son futur clan, de sa création et de toutes les informations relatives à ce sujet. Elle avait avec elle un grand parchemin où tous les noms des membres du clan Uchiha étaient inscrits. Fugaku lui avait demandée d'apprendre tous ces noms en deux jours ! Impossible! Elle voyait déjà le mal de tête venir rien qu'à l'idée d'ouvrir ce parchemin.

Arrivée chez elle, elle fit sa toilette puis se dirigea dans la salle à manger, là où toute sa famille l'attendait. Elle les salua en baissant la tête poliment puis s'installa en face de son père.

« Comment s'est passée ta journée ma chérie? »

« Bien okaa-san. Et Hanabi-chan, comment va-t-elle? Elle n'a pas été trop difficile j'espère? »Demanda Hinata.

Sa petite soeur était née il n'y avait que quelques mois. Cela avait était un jour aussi bien magnifique qu'horrifiant. Sa mère avait failli perdre la vie à cause de l'accouchement. Et rien que d'y penser, cela lui donnait des frissons. Qu'aurait-elle fait sans sa mère ? Toutes ces questions sans réponses trottaient dans la tête d'Hinata. Heureusement que Tsunade-sama avait été là pour éviter la catastrophe, pour éviter la mort d'Hitomi et surtout, pour mettre au monde sa petite sœur en toute sécurité. Et pour cela Hinata lui en était très reconnaissante.

La soirée se passa en douceur, et une fois que le repas fut fini, Hinata partit dans sa chambre et s'écroula sur son lit, éreintée.

..

..

* * *

3 ans plus tard.

Tenten était nerveuse, le fameux jour était arrivé et elle ne pouvait vraiment pas cacher son stress. Elle lançait des regards furtifs à Neji, priant Kami pour pouvoir être dans la même équipe que lui.

« Calme toi Tenten, je suis sûre que quelque soit l'équipe sur laquelle tu tomberas tu seras satisfaite. »

« Tss, ça te va bien de dire ça, tu es la kunoichi de l'année. Et vu que Sasuke est le meilleur de la classe c'est sûr que tu tomberas avec lui. Vu que vous êtes am.. enfin de la même famille ça ira bien pour vous! En plus de ça, vous allez avoir un medic-nin dans votre équipe, avec ta chance, je suis sûre que ça va être Yumi... »

Hinata posa sa main sur l'épaule de Tenten, elle voulait la réconforter. « Toi aussi tu auras une medic-nin dans ton équipe. Toutes les équipes en auront une, c'est dans ce but là que Tsunade-sama est restée à Konoha à la fin de la seconde grande guerre ninja. Pour réaliser son rêve et construire une école de medic-nin. »

« Oui je sais tout ça » Soupira Tenten, lasse. « Mais tout de même »

_'__J'espère tomber dans l'équipe de Neji' _Dit-elle tout doucement. Hinata lui lança un regard, lui faisant comprendre qu'elle l'avait entendue, et Tenten s'empourpra et baissa la tête honteusement.

Tenshiro, leur sensei, rentra dans la salle de cours, une liste dans ses mains. « Tout le monde va bien? » Tous les élèves répondirent positivement à sa question avec un ''Hai Tenshiro-Sensei''.

« Je suis si fier de vous, vous avez réussi à devenir genin! Vous êtes maintenant officiellement des Ninjas du village caché de la feuille et des adultes en plus de cela. Félicitations ! »

Des cris de joies se firent entendre dans la pièce. Tenshiro-sensei se racla la gorge et réclama le silence pour pouvoir annoncer la liste des équipes.

« Alors l'équipe numéro une sera constituée de Yukiko Yamanaka, Kyoko Matsumune et d'un medic-nin, Reira Yumiza. Votre sensei sera Yamato. » Annonca Tenshiro à ses élèves.

..

« L'équipe numéro neuf sera constituée de Sasuke Uchiha-Hyûga, Hinata Uchiha-Hyûga et d'un medic-nin, Yumi Uchiha-Hyûga. Votre sensei sera Mikoto Uchiha-Hyûga. »

«Je le savais.. » Murmura Tenten.

Mais d'un côté elle était heureuse. Il restait seulement deux personnes qui n'avait pas été appelées, Neji et une autre fille qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Sans doute un medic-nin. Étant dans des académies différentes, les apprentis ninjas et les apprentis medic-nin n'étaient jamais mélangés. Sauf lors de l'annonce des équipes.

« …Neji Uchiha-Hyûga, Tomiko Matsuda et Tenten Hiroshi. Votre sensei sera Shizune .»

Tenten regarda autour d'elle, perdue dans ses pensées elle n'avait même pas entendu le numéro de son équipe. Néanmoins, un sourire heureux s'afficha sur son visage. Elle allait être dans l'équipe de Neji! Merci kami d'avoir exaucé sa prière.

Les équipes partirent les unes après les autres avec leur sensei et la dernière équipe qui restait dans la salle de classe était l'équipe 9. Après dix minutes d'attente, Mikoto arriva.

« L'équipe 9 ? Rejoignez-moi au terrain d'entraînement numéro quatre dans cinq minutes. » Elle les regarda à peine et disparu via la technique shunshin.

Les trois membres de l'équipe ne perdirent pas de temps et partirent en direction du terrain. Une fois arrivés, ils virent Mikoto qui était debout devant eux, un sourire collé aux lèvres.

« Eh bien, j'en ai de la chance, je connais déjà tous les membres de mon équipe. » Elle leur fit signe de s'asseoir, toujours avec le sourire.

« Mais on va tout de même faire des présentations, juste pour la forme. Alors Yumi je te laisse commencer. Tu nous dis ce que tu aimes, ce que tu détestes, tes passes-temps et ton rêve d'avenir. Nous t'écoutons. » Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers elle quand elle prit la parole.

« Bonjour, je m'appelle Yumi, j'aime mon clan, ma famille, apprendre de nouvelles techniques de medic et m'entraîner. Je déteste les personnes qui ne sont pas ouvertes d'esprit, qui pensent que les medic-nin sont faibles et surtout je hais les filles qui ternissent le nom des kunoichi. Mon rêve est de devenir une excellente medic-nin et être reconnue comme Tsunade-sama. »

Mikoto tourna la tête vers Hinata et lui fit signe de prendre la parole. Après une petite pause d'hésitation, elle commença:

« Hinata Uchiha-Hyûga, j'aime mon clan et mon futur clan, ma okaa-san, m'entraîner avec Sasu-chan et Itachi-kun. Je déteste ceux qui veulent du mal à mon clan, Kumo et les traîtres. Mon rêve est de rendre mon clan encore plus puissant en le devenant moi-même, de devenir une bonne chef de clan et d'aider ma mère à réaliser son rêve. » Elle leva les yeux vers sa belle-mère et vit que celle-ci lui souriait. Elle lui rendit puis tourna la tête vers Sasuke quand celui-ci commença sa courte présentation.

« Uchiha-Hyûga Sasuke. J'aime m'entraîner avec mon père, ma famille, les tomates et Hina-chan. Je déteste les aliments sucrés, être toujours comparé à mon frère et les groupies. » Mikoto pouffa légèrement de rire suite à cette déclaration. «.. Et mon rêve est de dépasser mon frère et de devenir un shinobi puissant. »

« Bien! » S'exclama Mikoto joyeusement. « Je vois que nous avons une équipe très diversifiée avec des rêves d'avenir très ambitieux. Bon, c'est à mon tour de me présenter? Oui? Très bien. Mikoto Uchiha-Hyûga, j'aime ma famille, mes amis et les membres de mon village. Je déteste les personnes qui jugent avant de connaître, les abeilles et le poivre. Mon rêve est de vous aider à réaliser vos rêves ! Et pour cela on va devoir bosser. Alors rendez-vous demain à la première heure. Je vous réserve quelque chose d'intéressant. »

Elle ne répondit pas quand Yumi lui demanda quel genre de chose elle leur réservait. Hinata s'apprêtait à partir quand Mikoto l'interpella.

« Hinata-chan attend! » Elle se retourna et regarda Mikoto, attendant de savoir ce qu'elle avait à lui dire. « Tu es devenue genin, alors la date de ton mariage avec Itachi-chan devrait bientôt être fixée. Viens, Nous allons faire du shopping pour trouver ta robe de mariée. »

Hinata la regarda sceptique. C'est vrai que la condition pour unir leur deux clans était de se marier. Et le mariage n'aurait lieu que quand elle deviendrait genin. Un ninja officiel du village et techniquement majeur. Et aujourd'hui elle l'était. Et elle savait que les anciens des deux clans voudraient les marier au plus vite. Elle ne serait pas choquée s'il on lui disait que son mariage aurait lieu dans une semaine. Connaissant sa maman et Mikoto, organiser cet événement en une semaine était tout à fait dans leurs cordes.

« Aller acheter la robe sans okaa-san? »

« Mais non, ne t'en fais pas, je lui ai dit de nous rejoindre dans une heure. Elle devrait déjà nous attendre je pense alors dépêchons-nous. » Elle lui fit un sourire et la prit par la main, l'entraînant vers le centre ville.

* * *

Voilà, c'est la fin de ce chapitre deux. J'ai essayé de tout détailler, qu'en pensez-vous?

Ne vous inquiétez pas pour l'avancement de la relation entre Hinata et Itachi. J'ai fait une ellipse narrative exprès. Je ferai des flash back par la suite pour vous expliquer tout ça!

Le chapitre prochain sera le ''mariage''!

Laissez-moi vos impressions si possible! Sachez que même ceux qui ne sont pas inscrit sur le site ff,net peuvent laisser des commentaires.

Stat chapitre 1: 300 visites pour 12 commentaires... N'hésitez pas à vous exprimer!

Bisous,

Alee.


	3. Intégration

Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre. Merci pour tous vos commentaires, vos encouragements et vos mp cela me fait hyper plaisir. Merci pour toutes vos visites sur ma fiction, c'est très plaisant.

Je vous laisse lire ce nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira.

Alors juste pour que vous ne soyez pas trop perdus, dans cette fiction qui est AU, le massacre des Uchiha n'a pas eu lieu, mes personnages seront un peu OOC, surtout Hinata et Sasuke. Minato Namikaze n'est pas mort lors de l'attaque de Kyûbi et Tsunade ainsi que son apprentie Shizune n'ont jamais quitté Konoha. Mais bon je vais tout faire pour bien expliquer les choses.

Disclaimer: Bien sûr, je ne possède rien, juste mes idées. Je ne fais pas de profit grâce à cette histoire.

Beta'd: **Hyria**. Merci infiniment, sans toi, mes chapitres seraient bourrés de fautes et d'erreurs de syntaxe.

* * *

Chapitre 3 :

La journée shopping avait été euphorique. Mikoto et Hitomi étaient comme deux piles électriques qui ne tombaient jamais à plat. Elles avaient traîné Hinata dans tous les magasins possibles et inimaginables. Elles voulaient, en plus de lui acheter sa robe de mariée, lui refaire sa garde de robe. Après plus de deux heures à enchaîner les boutiques, elles avaient finalement trouvé la robe de mariée parfaite pour Hinata.

La robe était blanche à manches courtes. Elle n'était pas comme les robes de mariage ordinaire, elle n'était pas longue mais plutôt courte, elle s'arrêtait au niveau des genoux d'Hinata. Il y avait des fleurs ornées de pétales légèrement dorés brodées sur la robe. Mikoto avait pris la robe et elle avait prévu de l'envoyer chez un couturier de leur clan afin d'y faire broder leur emblème. Hitomi était ravie, elle faisait partie de ceux qui s'étaient rapprochés le plus des Uchiha, elle les considérait comme sa famille, son clan. Et donc le fait que sa petite Hina-chan allait se marier et unir les deux clans la rendait vraiment heureuse. Elle sourit à cette pensée, se disant qu'elle était encore plus proche de libérer son clan du destin tragique que le ''sceau maudit'' leur avait tracé.

Ensuite, Mikoto avait absolument voulu commander des vêtements afin d'y faire broder l'emblème du clan Uchiha-Hyûga. Elle avait commandé plus d'une centaine de vêtements, allant du t-shirt banal au Yukata et Kimono. Elle avait essayé d'en prendre de toutes les couleurs, avec plusieurs motifs, même avec sa commande, elle n'était pas satisfaite. Elle se promit qu'elle reviendrait un autre jour afin de refaire des achats pour que les commerçants de son clan puissent avoir le choix en vendant ces habits.

Une fois le shopping terminé, Mikoto, Hitomi et Hinata se dirigèrent vers le manoir de leur clan, il était situé à côté de la demeure du Yondaime Hokage, Minato Namikaze, mais il était quatre fois plus grand que la sienne. Le bâtiment possédait plusieurs ailes afin de pouvoir répartir équitablement tous les membres du clan.

Dans l'aile saumon, qui était située au côté droit du manoir, se trouvait les anciens des deux clans. Il y avait également trois salles de réunion. Une rouge, une autre orange et la dernière grise. Elles servaient à prendre des décisions. La rouge n'était utilisée que très peu, elle était dédiée aux décisions les plus rares, les plus dures à prendre et surtout, celles qui avaient un grand impact sur la vie de leur clans. Tous les anciens n'avaient pas le droit d'y siéger. Leur adhésion était soumise et les chefs de clan pouvaient révoquer la place d'un ancien à la chambre rouge sans avoir besoin de se justifier. La chambre orange servait plus souvent que la chambre rouge. Des décisions peu courantes y étaient prises mais on y traitait également toutes les affaires relatives à la police militaire dont le clan avait à sa charge. La chambre verte, quant à elle, était utilisée pour traiter les affaires les plus banales, les problèmes entre les membres, la mise en place de nouvelles règles et également tout ce qui concernait les ninjas du clan. Elle décidait qui pouvait passer le concours pour devenir jônin, Ambu et autres. Pour siéger à l'une de ses chambres, les anciens devaient se faire recommander par quelqu'un, nécessairement un Uchiha et un Hyûga.

Dans l'aile grise située au côté gauche du manoir, résidait la famille principale du clan, c'est-à-dire, les chefs de clans ainsi que les héritiers. Ainsi, dans cette aile, on pouvait trouver Hitomi et son mari Hiashi, Hanabi ainsi qu'Hinata. De plus il y avait Fugaku, Mikoto, Sasuke ainsi qu'Itachi. Les futurs mariés ne partageaient pas encore une chambre commune, néanmoins une chambre était prévue pour eux. Mais personne ne l'avait vu et n'avait le droit d'y pénétrer, sauf Hitomi et Mikoto. Elles se chargeaient de la décoration de la pièce ainsi que de l'ameublement. Le jeune couple n'avait l'autorisation de la voir seulement après le mariage, c'est-à-dire très prochainement.

Dans l'aile bleue située au fond du manoir, résidaient tous les ninjas du clan avec leur famille. Des plus haut gradé, Ambu, Hunter-nin... au plus bas, Chunin, Genin. Et enfin, dans l'aile beige située au fond du manoir, juste après l'aile des ninjas, vivaient les civils.

Leur demeure était entourée d'arbres, tout était vert, grand et beau. Un petit lac était également présent, entouré de fleurs toutes plus belles les unes que les autres. On pouvait se douter que c'était les femmes de la maison qui s'en occupaient. Leur propriété contenait deux dojos, ainsi qu'un terrain d'entraînement spécialement construit pour résister aux jutsus. Une grande allée en gravier reliait tous ces bâtiments. Ce chemin était entouré de magasins tenus par le clan. On y vendait des vêtements avec l'emblème de leur clan. Celui-ci reprenait la forme du symbole des Uchiha, sauf que le dessus n'était plus blanc mais jaune, et on pouvait y voir une petite flamme rouge qui représentait les Hyûga.

Depuis que les clans avec plus ou moins fusionnés et que leur manoir avait fini d'être construit, les Hyûgas et les Uchihas vivaient en communauté. Le début fut fastidieux à cause de la mise en place des règles de vie, le fonctionnement des chambres rouge, orange et verte. Mais après ces préparatifs, les membres avaient appris à vivre ensemble, à se respecter et surtout à travailler pour amener leur clan, maintenant uni, vers une gloire certaine.

Hinata rentra dans la salle à manger, exténuée. Une seule après-midi de shopping avec son okaa-san et Mikoto-okaa-san avait réussi à la fatiguer. Elle se laissa tomber sur une chaise pour se relever deux secondes plus tard. Elle se dirigea vers le frigo, sortit une assiette d'onigiri et se servit un verre de jus d'orange. La jeune fille s'installa et commença à manger. Elle prit son temps, tout en se rappelant qu'elle avait un entraînement avec Fugaku-outo-sama et Sasu-chan. En prenant son verre de jus d'orange, elle tourna légèrement la tête quand elle vit Itachi rentrer dans la pièce. Elle inclina légèrement la tête pour le saluer puis lui fit un léger sourire quand celui-ci la salua également d'un signe de tête. Il s'installa à côté d'elle après s'être servi une assiette d'onigiri comme elle.

«Comment s'est passée ta première journée avec ton équipe, Hina-chan ?» Demanda Itachi d'une voix suave. Son visage laissait apercevoir un léger sourire moqueur.

« Bien. Et ta mission avec les Ambu ? »

« Comme d'habitude. »

« Cela ne m'étonne pas de toi, Tachi-kun. » Elle émit un petit rire quand elle le vit se renfrogner suite à l'utilisation de ce surnom.

Depuis le temps, leur relation s'était plus ou moins améliorée. On pouvait dire qu'ils s'étaient rapprochés. Hinata était devenue plus joueuse avec lui, elle aimait le taquiner, le voir sourire, le voir heureux. Grâce à tout le temps qu'ils passaient ensemble, le jeune couple avait appris des choses l'un sur l'autre. Hinata arrivait à comprendre Itachi sans même qu'il ait besoin de parler. Elle le regardait, et elle remarquait ces petites choses que personne n'arrivait à voir sur lui. Les expressions de son visage qui étaient, certes, quasi inexistantes mais présentes tout de même. Elle voyait quand il n'était pas d'accord, quand il n'avait pas l'air content ou qu'il était mal. Elle arrivait à le conforter plus ou moins, à lui montrer qu'elle était là pour lui et qu'elle le comprenait.

Le jeune couple avait eu pour le moment deux rendez-vous. Un qui s'était déroulé deux semaines auparavant, et le deuxième qui avait eu lieu deux jours plus tôt. Itachi l'avait emmenée dans un restaurant. Le plus huppé de tout Konoha.

* * *

_**Flash-Back, il y a deux jours.**_

Hinata se sentait nerveuse. Elle avait les mains moites et une boule lui tordait le ventre. Elle se regarda dans le miroir et soupira. Elle portait une robe bleu marine à manches courtes qui s'arrêtait aux genoux. Une paire de talon dorée ornait ses pieds et Hinata n'était vraiment pas à l'aise avec ça. Elle se demandait si elle arriverait à marcher droit ou si elle allait s'écrouler dès qu'elle essayerait d'avancer. Elle était habituée aux sandales de ninja, mais sûrement pas à ça ! Elle étouffa un cri de frustration, ferma les yeux un instant puis les ré-ouvrit. Son regard reflétait son anxiété. Mikoto avait chargé les servantes de s'occuper d'Hinata mais celle-ci n'aimait pas le résultat. Elles lui avaient maquillée les yeux légèrement avec un trait d'eye-liner qui faisait ressortir la couleur lavande de ses pupilles. Elle abordait un chignon qui se voulait légèrement défait. Ses cheveux avaient poussé, depuis le temps qu'elle le voulait, elle en était donc ravie. Elle soupira une énième fois, ses yeux se baissant vers ses chaussures, maudissant tout le monde, pour l'obliger de porter ces instruments de torture. On frappa trois coups à la porte et elle détourna les yeux de ses pieds pour cette fois-ci fixer la porte. Elle savait très bien qui était derrière. Neji. Il venait la prévenir qu'il était l'heure de partir. Elle le savait ça aussi mais elle ne voulait pas sortir de sa chambre. Non! C'était décidé, elle ne sortir-

« Hinata-sama! »

Elle voulait ne pas répondre et n'en faire qu'à sa tête. Mais après mures réflexions, elle se rétracta et à contre cœur, ouvrit la porte.

« Oui Neji-nii, je suis prête, je descends. »

Elle le regarda, lasse. Marchant à ses côtés, elle essayait de garder la tête haute mais ses chaussures lui faisaient peur. C'était un bon début, elle arrivait à marcher avec mais rien n'était certain.

Hinata passa son bras autour de celui de Neji et lui fit un sourire quand celui-ci la regarda étrangement. Une fois arrivés dans le hall d'entrée, elle salua sa mère qui l'attendait, ainsi que sa ''belle-mère''. Elle leva les yeux et vit Itachi, dans toute sa splendeur. Il avait mis de côté sa tenue de ninja et avait opté pour un smoking noir qui virait légèrement au bleu foncé. Il ne portait pas de cravate, et sa chemise blanche légèrement entre-ouverte laissait apparaître quelques millimètres de sa peau pâle. Les filles auraient vendu leurs âmes au diable pour avoir la possibilité d'en admirer un peu plus. Il lui fit un léger sourire et elle détourna rapidement les yeux, se rendant compte qu'elle était en train de le fixer. Elle le salua puis avança vers la porte, prête à sortir.

« Attendez! »

Hinata se retourna et vit Mikoto avec un appareil photo à la main, un grand sourire collé au visage. Hinata ferma les yeux un instant, retenant un énième soupir mais cette fois-ci, d'irritation._' Déjà qu'elle l'avait forcée à se vêtir ainsi, maintenant elle voulait l'obliger à passer par la case photo?! '_

« Itachi-chan, rapproche-toi d'Hina-chan. Je veux une belle photo de vous pour pouvoir l'accrocher partout! Je vais les faire agrandir et tout sera parfait. Je vais même en faire des miniatures, et des sets de tables, ah et des tabliers aussi, même en poster ça va être bien non? Ah! En draps! Ou alors en ma- »

« Mikoto, calme-toi. Tu vas les effrayer avec tes idées saugrenues. » Lui proposa Hitomi d'une voix calme, le regard moqueur. _''Mais en set de table ça serait parfait.'' _Murmura-t-elle.

Itachi se rapprocha d'Hinata et passa son bras autour de sa taille. Il la tira légèrement pour qu'elle soit collée à lui et il regarda sa mère, lui faisant signe de prendre la photo. Mikoto s'exécuta en les mitraillant de photo. Elle leur demanda plusieurs fois de changer de pose, de s'embrasser devant la caméra pour que l'effet soit plus grand mais tout ce qu'elle gagna fut un regard noir de Neji et l'indifférence du jeune couple.

Une fois qu'elle eut fini avec ses photos, Hinata et Itachi prirent congé et se dirigèrent vers le restaurant. Ils marchèrent en silence, regardant droit devant eux. Hinata comme à son habitude et surtout comme son éducation le lui avait appris, marchait la tête haute, avec une démarche gracieuse qui cependant laissait bien montrer que c'était un ninja, qu'elle était prête à bondir à tout moment si un ennemie se présentait devant elle. Les villageois, en les voyant passer, s'arrêtèrent et se mirent à chuchoter comme à leur habitude. Les filles lançaient des regards noirs à Hinata, leurs visages semblaient menaçants, elles étaient jalouses et surtout envieuses. Et le seul moyen qu'elles avaient trouvé pour calmer leur jalousie était de rabaisser Hinata dès qu'elles en avaient l'occasion. Comment? En lançant des rumeurs sur elle. _''Vous avez vu comment elle est habillée? En dirait une pute.'' ''Bah, rien d'inhabituel après tout, c'est ce qu'elle est non?!'' ''Mais oui, sinon, elle n'aurait jamais réussi à avoir Itachi-sama...'' _Hinata ne prit même pas la peine de leur adresser le moindre regard, elle continua sa route comme si de rien n'était, comme si rien ne l'atteignait. Ce n'était pas de sa faute si ces filles étaient des ignorantes non ? Elle remarqua qu'Itachi s'était arrêté et qu'il la regardait. Elle voulut lui demander ce qu'il lui arrivait quand elle vit la cause de son arrêt. Il était arrivé à leur destination. ''Konoha's'' Un grand et luxueux établissement. On ne pouvait y entrer qu'avec réservation et encore, il fallait faire la demande plus de deux mois à l'avance. Itachi lui tendit la main qu'elle prit sans hésitation, puis ils entrèrent. Les deux hommes qui étaient à la réception les vit et accoururent vers eux, délaissant momentanément leur petit bureau.

« Itachi-sama! Hinata-sama! Nous vous attendions! Veuillez-nous suivre, votre table est par là. »

Arrivés devant la table, les deux hommes prirent congé après leur avoir signalé qu'un serveur viendrait les voir dans moins de dix minutes pour prendre leur commande. Itachi, en parfait gentleman, tira la chaise d'Hinata et attendit que celle-ci s'installe pour faire de même.

La soirée se passa en douceur, ils prirent le temps de se connaître en racontant leur vie passée. Itachi lui parla de quelques-unes de ses missions avec Ambu, et de son enfance à l'académie. La relation qu'il entretenait avec son meilleur ami Shisui alimenta également la conversation. Hinata, quant à elle, se contenta de l'écouter, de rigoler par moment quand la situation le demandait ou alors de glisser quelques sourires par-ci, par-là.

_**Fin flash-back**_

* * *

Depuis cette soirée, Hinata avait mis un point d'honneur à embêter Itachi, elle aimait bien le taquiner pour voir des expressions s'afficher sur son visage. D'où le surnom Tachi-kun. Il n'aimait pas vraiment ça. C'était ça mère qui l'appelait comme ça et Hinata ainsi qu'Hitomi avaient suivi le pas. Mâchant l'onigiri qu'elle avait porté à la bouche quelques secondes plus tôt, elle lui fit un maigre sourire puis tourna la tête vers la porte d'entrée quand elle sentit le chakra de Sasuke et Fugaku. Ces deux-là rentrèrent dans la cuisine en pleine conversation. Ils s'arrêtèrent de parler quelques temps pour les saluer puis reprirent leur discussion avec plus d'ardeur. Ils échangeaient à propos de leur prochain entraînement et de la nouvelle technique raiton de rang S que Fugaku avait enseigné à Sasuke pour qu'il la maîtrise. Avec le temps, la relation de ces deux-là s'était améliorée. Son père avait compris qu'il ne fallait pas qu'il concentre ses efforts sur un seul de ses fils et avait entreprit de prendre Sasuke au sérieux. Itachi avait réussi à devenir Ambu alors il fallait que son cadet y arrive également. Sasuke mit fin à leur discussion et partit se servir un bol de soupe miso accompagnée de samossa. Il s'installa à côté d'Hinata et lui sourit.

Après un repas passé dans le silence, Fugaku prit la parole.

« Le conseil se réunit ce soir dans la chambre rouge. Je n'ai pas besoin de vous rappeler à quel point les décisions qui sont prises dans cette chambre sont importantes. Votre présence est bien évidemment obligatoire. »

Après cela, il quitta la pièce en rappelant à Sasuke de ne pas oublier son entraînement. Généralement Hinata s'entraînait avec eux, mais ses entraînements avaient remplacé par des visites dans l'aile bleu et verte afin de faire plus ample connaissance avec les membres de son clan pour, peut-être, tisser des liens avec eux. Étant l'héritière de ce clan et la future chef, elle se devait d'avoir la sympathie des membres, afin d'assurer ses arrières et que personne ne vienne contester son autorité.

A la fin de son repas, Hinata se leva et alla rapidement dans ses appartements afin de se changer. Une réunion dans la chambre rouge?! Elle ne pouvait décemment pas y aller en tenue de ninja. Dans cette chambre, elle était la future chef de clan, pas un ninja, elle devait donc se présenter comme telle. Elle enfila un kimono beige parsemé de petites tulipes jaune. Elle attacha ses longs cheveux bleu foncé en un chignon soigné et mit ses chaussures. Elle s'observa rapidement dans la glace, souffla un bon coup puis sortit. Dans le couloir, celui qui menait à la chambre rouge, elle croisa Itachi. Celui-ci s'arrêta quand il la vit et lui proposa de faire le chemin ensemble après lui avoir fait un léger sourire en coin.

Arrivés dans la salle de réunion, le jeune couple prit place au bout de la longue table où tous les membres élus du conseil de la dite chambre étaient déjà installés.

Un des anciens membres du conseil se leva et après s'être incliné le plus bas possible devant le couple, commença une explication de leur présence à tous. Comme Hinata s'en doutait, c'était pour le futur mariage. Enfin, pour la fusion officielle du clan. Parce que, certes, elle avait eu lieu ils habitaient tous dans la même demeure, portaient tous le même nom de famille, avaient le même emblème et partageaient plus ou moins les mêmes valeurs. Tout ceci était officieux. Il y avait bien eu une annonce publique de leurs fiançailles, de la fusion de leur clan. Mais aucune action n'avait vraiment été prise pour que les deux clans soient vraiment fusionnés. Et c'était aux héritiers de prendre ces décisions, maintenant.

« … Donc nous vous laissons la parole Hinata-sama, puisse vos idées et vos futures actions être bénéfiques pour le clan. »Déclara l'ancien.

Hinata se leva, puis s'inclina respectueusement devant eux. Elle regarda les yeux de tous les membres du conseil présents dans la pièce un à un, gardant une expression neutre.

« Merci Daisuke. Moi, Hinata Uchiha-Hyûga, je m'engage sur mon honneur à mener notre clan vers la gloire, à le faire grandir, à le rendre fort et puissant. Et surtout, à faire prôner l'amour, le respect et la confiance entre nous. Car oui nous sommes un clan, mais nous sommes avant tout une famille. »

Elle fit une petite pause, recommençant son jeu du regard en fixant une à une les personnes présentes pour appuyer son discours. Elle en vit certain hocher la tête pour marquer leur consentement, et elle en vit d'autres se renfrogner, froncer les sourcils, prêts à l'interrompre à tout moment, à montrer leur opposition. Un léger sourire supérieur s'afficha sur son visage. Elle savait qu'elle allait devoir batailler pour que ses idées soient prises en compte, mais elle avait tous les arguments qu'il fallait. La jeune fille avait tout revu avec sa mère et elle allait se battre pour faire entendre son point de vue. Elle devait réussir obtenir le consentement de tout le monde pour se rapprocher encore un peu plus du rêve de sa maman.

« Je souhaite unir le clan le plus possible, en instaurant de nouveaux rîtes. » Elle se tourna vers Fugaku. « Celui des Uchiha dans le passé était de maîtriser la technique de la boule de feu suprême pour avoir le droit de porter l'emblème de votre clan. Et celui des Hyûga était d'activer son Byakugan. Aujourd'hui je souhaite relever le niveau, seuls les membres ayant maîtrisé deux techniques katon et le style de taijutsu crée spécialement pour le clan pourra avoir le droit de porter notre emblème. » Elle tourna les yeux vers un ancien qui marmonnait dans sa barbe, n'ayant pas l'air très satisfait. « Je sais que cela peut paraître inutilement difficile, mais voici les conditions. Seuls ceux qui sauront se défendre tout seul pourront porter notre emblème. Nous ne souhaitons pas que des kidnappings aient de nouveau lieu, n'est-ce pas ?! »

Elle remarqua que de plus en plus de gens acquiescer et sourit intérieurement, se disant que le tour était joué.

« Et bien évidemment, je souhaite que le sceau de l'ancienne branche parallèle des Hyûga soit supprimé et banni. »

Elle se réinstalla à sa place, contente de son discours. Elle tourna les yeux vers Itachi quand celui-ci se leva et prit la parole à son tour, pour annoncer ses idées et ses futures actions en tant que futur chef de clan.

« Moi Uchiha-Hyûga Itachi, je m'engage sur mon honneur à améliorer la grandeur de notre clan en me focalisant sur la police militaire des Uchiha. Tout d'abord, en tant que clan Uchiha-Hyûga, je souhaite renommer le nom de la police comme tel. » Il ne laissa pas les opposants contester et continua. « Je souhaite donc modifier son fonctionnement, en mettant en place des équipes constituées de quatre membres, deux possédant le sharigan et les deux autres le Byakugan. Chaque équipe se chargera de patrouiller dans une zone précise du village et d'en renforcer sa protection. Je souhaite également instaurer un symbole pour la police, qui sera tatoué sur les membres comme pour les Ambu. »

Ayant fini, il s'installa sur sa chaise et regarda le conseil, de manière indifférente. Le ton de sa voix avait été ferme, il n'avait pas laissé de place à une quelconque opposition. Et son regard qui se posait sur chaque membre présent dans la pièce laissait entendre un message très clair: _''Essaye de me contredire et tu ne risques pas de revoir la lumière du jour.''_

Fugaku se racla la gorge. « Bien, quelqu'un souhaite s'opposer? » Certains avaient l'air de vouloir se lever pour marquer leur opposition mais après un bref coup d'œil vers Itachi, ils se turent. « Très bien. Lorsque les deux héritiers du clan prendront les rennes, leurs idées seront appliquées aussitôt.

Et avant la fin de cette réunion, nous devons nous mettre d'accord pour la date du mariage. Le 23 octobre convient pour tout le monde? »

Beaucoup hochèrent la tête en murmurant leur approbation. « Bien, le mariage aura donc lieu dans un mois, le vingt-trois. » A la fin de sa phrase, il congédia le conseil.

….

..

Hinata était assise sur un rocher, attendant que son sensei arrive. Les deux membres de son équipe étaient installés à ses côtés, Yumi était allongée sur le sol, scrutant les nuages et Sasuke était assis sur le sol, le regard dans le vide. Il était au courant de la réunion qui s'était tenue hier dans la chambre rouge. Et le fait que la date du mariage soit tombée le rendait euphorique, bien que son visage ne trahissait rien de cela. Mikoto apparut dans un nuage de fumée. Les membres de son équipe se mirent debout et la saluèrent.

« Bonjour tout le monde! Comme je vous l'ai dit la dernière fois, je vous ai réservé une petite surprise pour aujourd'hui... Un test! »

« Un test?! C'est censé être une surprise ça? » Demanda Yumi d'un air sceptique.

« Pour moi c'en est une. Alors l'objectif de ce test sera de me battre. Mais attention, si vous ne réussissez pas, vous serez renvoyé directement à l'académie, et toi Yumi, tu seras obligée d'arrêter ta carrière de Kunoichi et de devenir un médecin normal, travaillant à l'hôpital. »

Yumi la regarda avec horreur. Abandonner sa carrière de Kunoichi? Devenir un médecin normal? Hors de question. Et son rêve de devenir un medic-nin renommé? Et ses ambitions dans tout ça?! Elle serra les poings et regarda Mikoto, déterminée à la battre, peu importe les moyens.

« Hn. » Sasuke ne paraissait pas du tout stressé par la situation, il regarda autour de lui et analysa la situation. Devoir battre Mikoto-sensei ou retourner à l'académie hein? Il plissa les yeux essayant de compléter le puzzle. Mikoto-sensei est un jônin, et ils n'étaient que des Genin, c'est donc peu probable qu'ils réussissent à eux trois à la battre. Non. Le but de ce test doit être plus profond. Elle doit certainement attendre quelque chose d'autre de nous. Sans dou-

« **Katon –**_** Haisekishō! »**__(Katon- Nuées ardentes__)_

Yumi s'élança dans les airs et cracha un nuage de cendres ardentes sur Mikoto. Profitant de l'aveuglement momentané de celle-ci, elle entama une série de sceaux avec ses mains; _**« Katon - Hōsenka no jutsu! » **__(Katon - Technique de la balsamine) _Une multitude de boules de feu se dirigea vers Mikoto, elle les esquiva une à une mais elle manqua la dernière, dans laquelle se cachait un shuriken. Il la frôla et la blessa au bras gauche. Mikoto fit une pause et regarda son bras, avant de sourire, n'ayant toujours pas activé son sharigan.

« Qu'attendez-vous pour m'aider! Le déluge?! » S'exclama Yumi, évitant une vague de shuriken qui se dirigeait vers elle.

Hinata se releva de son rocher et se mit en position d'attaque. Elle n'avait pas interférer dans le combat se disant que Yumi ne voulait pas mais en la voyant s'énerver et perdre son sang-froid, elle activa son Byakugan et tourna la tête vers Sasuke. Celui-ci hocha simplement la tête, lui faisant signe qu'il avait compris le message puis s'élança vers Mikoto, ses mains formant des sceaux. Hinata fit de même, s'élançant dans les airs vers Mikoto, chargeant son attaque.

« _**Suiton - Mizuame Nabara! **__» __(Suiton - La mare de mucus)_

Hinata cracha un jet de fluide vers Mikoto qui recouvra le sol d'une mince flaque visqueuse. Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de répliquer et continua avec une autre attaque Suiton.

« _** Suiton - Suijin Heki! **__» __(Suiton- La barrière d'eau)_

Un puissant jet d'eau sorti de sa bouche et se dirigea vers Mikoto qui était occupée à esquiver les shurikens et les kunais que Yumi ne cessait de lui envoyer.

« _**Raiton – Kangekiha! **_» _(Raiton - Impression par la vague) _

Sasuke vint rajouter sa technique Raiton à la technique d'Hinata afin de les combiner. L'électricité se mélangea aux jets d'eau d'Hinata et la technique se transforma en une vague de foudre. Mikoto vit l'attaque qui se dirigeait vers elle et sauta en arrière pour l'esquiver. Ne faisant pas attention à son entourage, elle posa les pieds dans la flaque de mucus qu'Hinata avait fabriquée lors de sa dernière attaque. Celle-ci immobilisa immédiatement Mikoto, l'empêchant d'envoyer du chakra dans ses pieds. Yumi arriva en courant. Sautant dans les airs, elle envoya du chakra dans ses poings comme Tsunade-sama lui avait appris et frappa Mikoto.

Mikoto s'écroula sur le sol qui était démoli suite à la puissance de la technique. L'équipe neuf se regarda en souriant, heureux, car ils avaient réussi à battre leur sensei. Yumi allait presque sauter de joie mais se retourna brusquement vers Mikoto quand celle-ci apparut devant eux. La ''Mikoto qui venait d'être battue disparut dans un nuage de fumée. »

« Un clone?! Mais quand? Comment? Je n'ai même pas senti de différence dans la circulation de ton chakra! » S'exclama Yumi, confuse.

Hinata se posait la même question, même avec son Byakugan activé elle n'avait pas fait la différence entre l'original et le clone... _'Un kage Bunshin?!'_

Mikoto applaudit, un sourire collé aux lèvres, sharingan activé. « Eh bien, ce fut une belle démonstration de travail d'équipe... Mais vous avez encore beaucoup de chemin à faire si vous voulez vraiment réaliser vos rêves. Et je suis là pour ça. Vous avez intérêt à être prêt, parce qu'à partir d'aujourd'hui, votre enfe- *toussotement* heu entraînement va commencer.» Elle émit un petit rire diabolique, mais se reprit quand elle vit ses élèves la regarder bizarrement.

«Aller, faîtes-moi dix tours du village! Et quand vous aurez fini, je veux que vous me fassiez mille abdos et pompes! »

…

..

Les entraînements de Mikoto-sensei étaient vraiment un horribles. Elle les faisait lever tous les jours à quatre heures du matin et les obligeait à courir dix fois autour du village. Ensuite c'était au tour des exercices pour coordonner leur corps, comme des abdominaux, des pompes et autres. C'était devenu une routine pour l'équipe neuf. Une fois ''l'échauffement'' fini, Mikoto leur faisait faire des petits combats entre eux. Soit un contre un, soit deux contre un ou alors les trois contre elle. Elle ne leur laissait pas le temps de se reposer. Quand ils n'étaient pas en train de s'entraîner, ils effectuaient des missions de rang D, la plupart du temps c'était du baby-sitting ou alors ils devaient nettoyer des bâtiments ou encore ramasser les mauvaises herbes dans les champs. Mikoto faisait bien attention de choisir les missions les plus fastidieuses, celles qui demandaient le plus d'efforts, le plus d'énergie afin d'augmenter les capacités physiques de son équipe.

Un jour Mikoto s'était présentée à l'entraînement avec des poids et des parchemins de sceaux pour la gravité. Elle avait imposé à tous les membres de l'équipe neuf de les porter, leur disant que cela allait leur permettre d'améliorer leur vitesse. Sasuke, Yumi et Hinata portaient des poids sur eux qu'ils n'enlevaient jamais. Même pour dormir. C'était des poids qu'ils avaient scellés sur eux grâce à une technique de fuinjutsu. Mikoto leur avait dit que c'était sa meilleure amie, Kushina Uzumaki, qui lui avait appris cette technique. Ils avaient donc des sceaux sur leurs bras et leurs jambes. Le début avait été rude mais les semaines passèrent et ils s'habituèrent.

…

..

« Eh bien, l'équipe neuf, encore une mission de rang D accomplie. Vous en êtes à votre quarantième, félicitations. » Le Yondaime regardait cette équipe prometteuse avec une lueur de fierté dans les yeux. « Mikoto-san? Tu les penses prêts pour une mission de rang C? »

Mikoto se tourna vers son équipe et les regarda un à un, comme pour se décider. Puis elle se retourna vers Minato, un sourire affiché sur son visage. « Oui, ils sont plus que prêts. Leur travail d'équipe est à son maximum et tout ce qui leur manque c'est de l'expérience. »

« Je vous confie donc cette mission. Il s'agit de délivrer ce parchemin au daimyô du feu (Hi no Kuni _Daimyô). __Mais attention, il ne doit pas tomber dans les mains de l'ennemi. »_

_« Hai Hokage-sama! » crièrent l'équipe neuf en chœur._

_.._

_L'équipe s'était donné rendez-vous devant les portes du village une heure après leur visite dans le bureau de l'Hokage. La mission était plutôt simple par rapport à son rang et elle devait s'effectuer en une journée. Aller chez le daimyô n'était pas si long, surtout s'ils utilisaient leur vitesse de ninja. L'aller s'était fait sans encombre. Ils avaient délivré le parchemin comme convenu et le daimyô leur avait même proposé de rester et de passer la nuit pour qu'ils puissent se reposer ou alors de manger un morceau mais Mikoto avait poliment refusé. Dans trois jours, le mariage d'Hinata et d'Itachi aurait lieu. Il fallait qu'elle soit revenue à temps pour terminer la préparation aussi bien du couple que de la réception. Elle avait cependant donné une invitation au daimyô qui lui avait promis d'être là avec sa femme, sa fille et une partie de sa cour._

_« Ennemis à quatre heures! » Cria Hinata. Byakugan activé, elle courait d'arbre en arbre à une vitesse affolante avec ses camarades pour rentrer à Konoha. « Ils s'approchent de nous, on fait quoi?! »_

_« Combien sont-ils? »Demanda Sasuke qui venait juste d'activer son sharingan._

_« Une dizaine. »_

_« On s'arrête et on les combat » répliqua Mikoto, qui abordait un visage sérieux, ses yeux scrutant devant elle. _

_« Vous en en prenez deux chacun. Moi je prendrai le reste. Allez, on se disperse! » Elle partit vers la gauche pendant que les autres partirent vers d'autres directions toutes opposées les unes aux autres._

_Hinata, qui s'était dirigée vers la droite, sentit trois chakras différents la poursuivre. Elle les analysa et remarqua que deux de ses poursuivants avaient des réserves de chakra niveau jônin et que l'autre avait un niveau Chunin. Elle lâcha un chapelet de mots tous aussi censurés les uns que les autres et s'arrêta, leur faisant face. Elle se mit en position de combat utilisant le style de taijutsu fraîchement créée par son clan. C'était un style qui obligeait son utilisateur à être agressif dans ses mouvements mais sans pour autant perdre de la précision dans ses attaques. Le style mélangeait des mouvements du Hakke avec le style de combat des Uchihas. Les genoux pliés devant elle, le torse courbé et les deux bras en avant avec les paumes de ses mains recouvertes de chakra, elle ne bougea pas, attendant patiemment qu'ils arrivent à elle._

_« Tiens tiens. Le petit oiseau a décidé de s'arrêter pour nous combattre » Dit l'un des ennemis. Il avait de longs cheveux blancs avec deux points rouges sur le front._

_« Dommage, elle vient de signer son arrêt de mort en faisant cela. » Dit un autre qui apparut en même temps que son troisième camarade. Le dernier ne dit rien mais se contenta de lancer un regard plein de mépris à Hinata. Celle-ci plissa les yeux, analysant la situation. Comment allait-elle se sortir de ce merdier?! Elle était capable de vaincre le Chunin et de prendre un jônin, mais deux?! Elle n'était pas encore assez forte pour ça. Il fallait qu'elle fasse vite, les autres étaient sans doute en difficulté comme elle_

« Mon arrêt de mort? Hmf, ne me fais pas rire! » Elle les regarda d'un air hautain. Elle avait l'effet de surprise car il ne connaissait la force d'Hinata, ni même sa puissance.

« Une Hyûga en plus de ça. On a touché le gro- »

Hinata ne lui laissa pas le temps de terminer sa phrase, elle se matérialisa devant lui sans même qui ait le temps de la voir bouger et le frappa en plein cœur avec la paume de sa main. Elle impulsa son chakra dans le cœur de la victime, ce qui lui causa une mort instantanée. Elle sauta dans les airs quand elle reçut des kunais. Elle plaça ses doigts en forme de croix. « KAI! » Elle désactiva les sceaux qui étaient placés sur ses bras et jambes, retirant ainsi les poids qu'elle portait. Elle se mit alors à courir avec une vitesse incomparable, vers celui qui avait les cheveux blancs.

« Tu crois que tu vas t'en sortir comme ça! » Cria un des camarades qu'Hinata venait de tuer. Il se matérialisa devant elle sans même qu'elle est le temps de le voir bouger, même avec ses Byakugan activés. Il l'attrapa par les cheveux et lui tira la tête vers le sol. Elle leva les yeux vers lui et vit que son corps était rempli de taches noires qui n'étaient pas présentes avant. « Oye! Kimimaro! Dépêche-toi de l'achever, que l'on ramène ses yeux au maître. » Il ponctua sa phrase d'un rire sadique.

Le dénommé Kimimaro s'approcha d'eux et pointa ses doigts vers Hinata. Des os sortis de sa peau et se dirigèrent vers elle. Hinata tenta de se dégager du mieux qu'elle pouvait, mais la poigne de son adversaire la maintenait fermement. Comme du béton, impossible de s'en défaire. Elle lâcha un cri de frustration, repensant à toutes ses heures d'entraînement. Tout ça pour rien. Tout ça pour finir morte, avec ses yeux dans le clan ennemi. Une larme s'échappa de son œil. Elle se sentait faible, elle avait honte. Elle leva ses yeux remplis de fierté vers son adversaire et lui lança un regard noir. Si elle devait mourir, autant le faire avec honneur. Elle ne cilla pas, ni même n'émit un son quand les os de Kimimaro la transperça. Elle toussa et cracha du sang avant de faire une grimace. Celui qui lui tenait les cheveux la lâcha et elle tomba lâchement sur le sol, incapable de se relever, ni même de faire un mouvement. Elle le vit tout de même s'approcher d'elle avec un kunai, prêt à l'achever et ferma les yeux. Le sentiment de défaite prenait le dessus. Elle attendit que le coup de grâce la tue mais rien ne vient. Après une minute de trouble intérieur, elle ré-ouvrit les yeux et vit ses deux agresseurs au sol, morts. Elle essaya de se lever pour regarder qui avait pu faire ça quand elle sentit une main lui caresser les cheveux.

« Ne bouge pas Hina-chan, Okaa-san s'est occupée d'eux. »

Elle reconnut la voix de Sasuke et souffla un bon coup, soulagée. Son visage ne le montrait pas, mais elle l'était vraiment. Elle sentit une sensation de chaleur dans tout son cœur et vit Yumi qui avait les paumes de ses mains entourés d'une lueur verte juste au-dessus d'elle, pratiquant une technique de régénération apprise lors de sa scolarité à l'école de medic-nin. Après dix minutes, Hinata pu se relever, ses blessures complètement soignés mais elle était encore faible elle avait perdu beaucoup de chakra. Yumi et Sasuke avait tout deux passé un de ses bras sur leurs épaules pour l'aider à marcher. Elle n'osait pas croiser leur regard. La honte la rongeait. Elle se sentait si fai-

« Tu te fais du souci pour rien. A ta place, il me serait arrivé la même chose. » Lui dit Sasuke qui la regardait d'un air compréhensif. Elle leva les yeux vers lui pour les baisser aussitôt.

« Tu ne comprends rien.. » Murmura-t-elle. Non, elle ne voulait ni de sa pitié ni de sa compassion. Elle avait était trop sûre d'elle, elle aurait dû prendre du recul, utiliser ce qu'elle avait appris! Bon sang!

Le chemin vers Konoha se fit en silence, Mikoto marchait devant eux, plus silencieuse que jamais. Son visage montrait à quel point elle était concentrée sur un point, sur une pensée sans doute? Elle ne dit pas un mot et se contenta d'avancer vers le village. Arrivée devant le portail, Hinata sentit ses forces la quitter. Elle essaya de rester consciente mais cette tâche devenait de plus en plus difficile à chaque pas qu'elle faisait. Elle se mit à tousser et du sang sortit de bouche. Elle entendait encore le cri des personnes autour d'elle disant qu'il fallait se dépêcher de l'emmener chez Tsunade mais elle perdit le fil et s'écroula sur le sol, inconsciente.

…

..

Elle ouvrit les yeux et vit qu'elle était allongée sur un lit dans une pièce blanche. Un hôpital. Elle soupira et tourna les yeux vers la porte quand elle entendit celle-ci s'ouvrir.

« Tu es réveillée. » Lui dit Itachi qui venait de pénétrer dans la pièce.

Il la scrutait avec une pointe d'inquiétude dans les yeux. Il avait eu peur quand on lui avait raconté les événements de la mission. Il avait vraiment cru la perdre. Le poison avait pénétré le corps de sa fiancée, Tsunade lui avait dit. Elle était à deux doigts d'y laisser la vie. Heureusement, ce ne fut pas le cas. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais le fait de penser qu'il aurait pu la perdre rendait son cœur douloureux, comme si on l'avait transpercé avec un kunai profondément. Il vit son léger sourire et il se sentit tout de suite rassuré.

« Tu nous as fait une frayeur. » Hinata baissa les yeux en l'entendant. Les yeux fermés, elle retint ses larmes qui menaçaient de tomber. Faible. C'est ce qu'elle était. Faible, faiblar-

Elle fut interrompue par Itachi qui déposa un baiser sur sa joue. Elle leva les yeux vers lui, arquant les sourcils. Elle posa délicatement sa main sur sa joue après qu'il eut terminé son bisou. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais aucun son ne sortit. Quand elle sentit qu'elle pouvait dire quelque chose, elle leva les yeux et remarqua qu'elle était seule dans la pièce. Il était parti après lui avoir fait un baiser sans même attendre une réponse d'elle. Pour la première fois depuis des années, elle sentit ses joues s'empourprer. La jeune fille releva la couette vers sa tête, se cachant sous celle-ci.

Plus tard, une infirmière pénétra dans sa chambre pour prendre de ses nouvelles, lui demandant comment elle allait, si elle ressentait des douleurs quelque part ou autre. Hinata répondit que tout allait bien, gardant pour elle le fait qu'elle ressentait une douleur au niveau de son thorax. L'infirmière l'informa qu'elle resterait en observation pendant trois jours, juste pour être sûr que tout aille bien. Dans la soirée, sa maman passa également la voir, elle avait les yeux rouges, attestant à quel point elle avait pleuré. Après qu'Hinata l'eut calmé et rassuré sur sa santé, Hitomi lui apprit que le conseil de la chambre orange s'était réuni dans la journée et avait décidé de reporter le mariage à cause de ses blessures.

….

..

Dans une salle sombre, dénuée de fenêtre, un homme à corpulence plutôt costaud pouvait être vu, assit derrière un bureau. Son bureau comportait une pile de document ainsi que des documents qui était par terre juste à côté de lui. Il fût interrompu dans son travail quand un jeune homme, aux cheveux noirs avec des yeux de la même couleur rentra dans la pièce. Il se mit à genoux devant le bureau et baissa la tête sans jamais la relever.

« Maître, l'équipe qui a été envoyée pour récupérer les yeux de la Hyûga a échoué. »

Le dénommé maître grommela dans sa barbe un chapelet d'insultes tout en frappant son poing contre son bureau, qui se brisa sous l'impact. « Putain ! On demande de remplir une simple mission et non ! Ils ne sont pas capables de capturer une simple fillette. » Il avait vraiment l'air hors de lui et les insultes qui lâchait entre chaque mots qu'il prononçait en disait long sur son état.

Une ombre apparut près de la porte. « Pas de raison de s'énerver, la prochaine fois sera définitivement la bonne. » La voix calme et posé de la personne sembla rassurer le maître car il le regarda intensivement puis repris le travail qu'il faisait avant que son subordonné ne vienne le déranger.

Néanmoins il se mit à rire sadiquement, imaginant déjà toutes les tortures qu'il fera subir à cette ''salope d'Hyûga.''

* * *

Voilà, c'est la fin.

Chapitre prochain, le VRAI mariage ^^.

N'oubliez pas,** R&R**!


End file.
